


Pocket Sized Lover

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Tiny!Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Tiny!Edward fic inspired by the alternate universe of the @askoswaldandedward blog - Oswald and his magically shrunken husband explore what they can do with Edward new tiny body.





	Pocket Sized Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this was all inspired by the @askoswaldandedward and the naughty asks I sent about Tiny!Edward. It was all planned just so I can write this shit. I’m finally comfortable in the fandom now to write mindless things no one asked for. You’re welcome! And this won’t be the last. I promise. Please let me know what you think. I’m dying to know. The art is reposted with @my-chemical-romanoff gracious permission. Happy reading! *✲ﾟ*｡✧٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶*✲ﾟ*｡✧

“If I'm shorter, will that make you feel better, Oswald?” Edward asks, his diminutive voice doesn't sound much different than when he's his normal size, but Oswald can't help but snicker eyeing down upon his pocket sized lover standing beside him.

Oswald sits on their bed naked, jacking his swelling cock into full erection while his husband watches in awe of him growing before his eyes.

Ed has seen Oswald stiffen many times before, but not like this - not this close.

“The magic from those anonymous asks really did a number on you this time, Ed.” Oswald pets his husband on the head with his free hand.

It's adorable the way Ed looks like a doll, but still retains all the movement of any living being. Oswald has thought about toys coming to life in his youth before, but to live through it with the man he loves is more than a dream come true.

“Just enjoy it while you can, darling,” Edward replies, shooing away his lover's hand. His peculiar predicament is annoying at best, but his needs and curiosities to explore the situation on the sexual spectrum are extremely unavoidable. “This won't last forever.”

“It seems like you're having more fun than I am, being that this is all your idea,” Oswald says, stroking his hand up and down his shaft - circling the pre-cum emanating from the flushed head peeking out of the folds of his foreskin with his thumb. Though he enjoys touching himself, he wishes Edward could do more to help.

Edward climbs over Oswald's thigh and slides down between his spread legs - the fabric of Ed's emerald green suit and the splashes of lube from Oswald's handjob makes the journey down very easy for Tiny Eddie. He stands before his husband's thickened manhood and the sight before him is a majestic one to behold. Seeing Oswald's cock growing greater at an angle he's never fathomed is one of the most remarkable things he's witnessed.

Oswald’s cock is just as sumptuous as ever - probably even more so from its extensive girth.

Edward wipes the drool from his mouth and tries to speak with a little less desperation to lick the skyscraper leaking in his face. “I just need to know,” he says, clearing his voice and hoods his eyes up at Oswald from behind the frames of his miniature glasses.

Oswald snickers again at the site of his husband trying to appear serious. His perception of everything Edward does is absolutely drop dead adorable.

“Stop laughing,” Edward gripes. “This is important science.”

“Okay, okay,” Oswald catches his breath and leans back holding himself up on both arms. “Do your analysis, my love”

“Thank you.” Edward digs into his breast pocket and pulls out the little paper ruler he made with his husband's help.

Oswald cut strips of paper for Ed, since he no longer has the strength to lift the paper and scissors himself, and Edward wrote the numbers using only a small piece of lead from a pencil.

Though Oswald and Edward have compared the length of their cocks before— leaving all who ask on their Tumblr blog in the dark for some odd and unnecessary reason—  _(Seriously guys, answer that question the next time it pops up!)_  Edward thought measuring himself next to his husband’s erection could be an interesting “scientific” experiment.

Like they’ve seen many times from various different users from the blogging site; it’s for science. The men have come to appreciate the phrase.

“Is that thing even accurate?”, Oswald asks of their homemade ruler.

“I made the ruler using centimeters and I think it's pretty accurate. We've never measured with that unit before.”

“You already know how long I am. Why can't you just do the math and figure….”

“Shhh…”, Edward shushes his husband. He knows he can just do the math in his head, but where's the fun in that? “You've already agreed to this so there's no backing out now.”

“You're right,” Oswald huffs and watches the miniature man conduct his experiment.

Edward holds the end of his paper ruler at the top of Oswald's blushing cock and scales the other end down to the engorged balls.

 

  


 

[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/163072793871/tinyedward-stands-next-to-oswalds-erect-cock-to)

Oswald giggles from the tickling sensation of Edward's small hands all over his sex. Pre-cum seeps out as he laughs and runs down his shaft, soaking Edward's paper ruler.

“Oswald!” Edward complains, balling up the smudged and now useless measuring instrument, then tosses it over Oswald's thick thighs.

“I'm sorry,” Oswald says, chuckling in the back of his throat. He normally wouldn't laugh at Edward's frustrations, but Ed has never looked so cute while irritated and sticky with cum.

“This whole thing was all for nothing now.”

“But you already know the answer in your head.”

“I know.”  Edward shakes off the clear liquid from his hands. “I just wanted to have a little fun since we can't really do anything tonight.”

“I am having fun,” Oswald admits and gently picks up Ed using both hands. “I haven't laughed this much in days.” He kisses the top of Edward's head.

He laughed from his husband big fluffy lips ruffling through his dark brown curls. “You haven't, have you?”, Edward says.

Their week has been very busy and a bit stressful with both work and home. This little touch of magic is just what they needed to relieve the tension between them.

“Not really—” Oswald shrugs— “but that hasn't been your fault or anyone else's. We've just been doing a lot of other things and not thinking about ourselves.”

“I know.” Edward lovingly caresses Oswald's hand. He wishes he could hold the other man in his arms. “I just wanted to make you feel good. Even if I'm not the man I normally am.

“Not all is lost, husband,” he says as he sits Edward down between his legs. “I've never had a little doll sized man strip for me.”

Edward stands to his feet and adjusts the collar of his suit. “You haven't?”, he asks teasingly with a sly smirk stretching across his face.

“Nope—” Oswald's freckled cheeks glow as he slowly shakes his head— “never in my life,” he chuckles lightly with a coy grin. “I bet your tiny cock is cute.”

“Well—” Ed slowly unbuttons his suit jacket, eying up at Oswald seductively— “I'll let you be the judge of that.”

Oswald can't help but titter in his hand and blush while watching his little husband strip down to his birthday suit. Though he thinks the show is adorably charming, everything about Edward is so petite and darling, Oswald still finds it erotically stimulating.

Once getting over the slight brush of bashfulness he still experiences from watching Edward dance for him, Oswald gently grazes the tip of his fingers against the sensitive skin of his swelled balls - his cock twitches and leaks in response.

“You're very excited, Oswald,” Edward says, unbuttoning his white shirt and reveals his hairless chest to his husband.

“That's because you're so sexy, Ed. Even when you're small,” he replies and lightly squeezes his balls to keep himself on edge. “I only wish we would have thought about some music.”

“We don't need music.” Edward removes his jacket and swings it around above his head - being gifted with more joyful laughter from his husband. In his enthusiasm, Edward lets go of the jacket. It flies from his hand and lands perfectly on Oswald's erect cock.

Oswald instantly bursts out in an uncontrolled laughter and falls back into the mattress. “Oh, my… Oh my f-fucking God!” Tears stream down his cheeks.

“I didn't plan on doing that," Edward says, somewhat embarrassed. Trying to be sexy while being a tiny man has proven itself to be more difficult.

“I -- I know.” Oswald sluggishly sits up, drying his eyes. “That's what makes it better.” He removes the miniature coat from his cock and lays it neatly next to him. “Please, go on….”, he says catching his breath. "Don't let that stop you."

Edward buttons his shirt. The jacket landing on Oswald was the funniest thing he's seen all week, but this isn't exactly what he envisioned. “I don't think I can continue with a straight face,” he admits. “This whole thing is going to be a snafu of consciences.”

“So what if it is?” Oswald shrugs. They've had many mishaps during strip teases before and they've never stopped them. He hopes Edward isn't starting to feel self-conscience about his new temporary size. “We're having fun together, right?”

“Yes, of course, I'm having fun with you, Oswald,” Edward assures him, but he feels responsible for the night not being perfect. “I shouldn't have started this knowing that we can't do anything with each other.”  

“Edward, it's okay.”

“I've put you in the mood and I know that a lot of times you only do this for me.”

With Oswald being an asexual person, Edward fully understands that there are times when Oswald doesn't want sex. In those moments, Oswald is more comfortable showing intimacy in other ways.

“Now we can't finish and I feel guilty,” Edward continued.

“Don't feel guilty.” Oswald gently brushes away the hair that has fallen on Edward's face. “You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. I wanted you just as much as you wanted me…. Besides—” he smiles and winks down at Edward—  “I'm perfectly capable of finishing myself. I know how much you like to watch.”

“You make the most beautiful expressions when you touch yourself.”

“So I've heard.” Oswald scoots back in bed and rests his back against the headboard. He opens his legs wide to give his husband the full view of his pink puckered muscle.

“Your body is so gorgeous, Oswald.” Edward unbuttons his shirt again and begins to remove the rest of his clothes.

“I guess it's safe to say that you like what you see down there.” Oswald picks up the bottle of lube that's been resting on the pillows and squeezes some on his left hand. "I like what I see too. Your little cock is cute." He reaches down between his legs and spreads the cold gel over his opening - it instantly warms against his skin. “Mmm…”, he pleasingly hummed, stimulating the nerves around his ring.

The pocket sized man wraps his right hand around his own erection and strokes as he watches Oswald open himself.

Oswald dips his slick middle finger inside and maneuvers it in a come-hither motion over his prostate. “Ah…”, he moans and his body shivers - burning crimson with desire. “Come touch me, Ed,” he murmured in a low tone in which he reserves only for his husband's ears.

“Really?” Edward steps a little closer.

“Just because you're small doesn't mean you can't touch me.” He pushes his finger in knuckles deep, arches his back from the pressure, with his eyes closed tightly. “Oh, fuck….”, he whines under his breath. “You just -- just tried to measure my cock, remember?”

“How could I forget that.” Edward lays his free hand flat on Oswald's cum glistened shaft. “I don't think I've ever noticed how much came out.” He spreads the silky beads dripping from Oswald's tip over the skin - feeling the slightly raised veins pulsating under the flesh. He's never imagined feeling the sensation of Oswald's heart beating in his cock. “Oh, Oswald—” he strokes his hand faster around his own throbbing length— “you're even more gorgeous than I thought.” Being able to view his husband so close has increased his sexual appetite. “Can I taste you?”

Oswald pumps his finger in and out of his wet, tight, ass - clenching his walls around it. “Of c-c-course, you can h-have a taste,” he pants and one finger becomes two inside of himself. “Ah… Ah…” He licks his dry lips, anticipating the sensation of Edward's slick tiny tongue.

Edward steps closer to Oswald's rigid cock and, while never stopping the rhythm of his hand around himself, he licks the milky juices oozing from his lover. The flavor is familiar, but thrills bolt down his spine as if he's just tasted Oswald for the first time.

 

  


 

[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/163072971436/tinyedward-licks-oswalds-leaking-cock)

“Oh, Ed, I -- I can feel you.” His thighs begin to vibrate. “That feels so f-fucking good.”

Edward laps up every drop he can muster. “Mmm… There's so much,” he mumbled with a mouth full. Normally, he’d have no problem licking his lover clean, but there's no way his pint sized stomach could hold much of Oswald’s offering. So he tries not to swallow too much.

Oswald finger fucks himself faster as his body is pushed closer to the edge from every draw of his hand, and Edward’s tongue over the head of his drooling cock. He isn't quite sure how much longer he can last. The tiny man had him turned on just by the idea of measuring his gigantic thickness next to Edward’s new miniature stature. He knew it wouldn't take much to finish tonight.

With just a few more strokes inside his winking muscle, Oswald can feel his orgasm rising from deep within his core - ready to sail his body over an ocean of bliss.

He wants to warn his husband. He needs to warn Tiny Eddie that is about to happen so that he doesn't fill his mouth or drown him in cum, but Oswald can't sputter out the words just yet.

Edward licks the nectar pulling in the folds of Oswald's foreskin while holding his lover's throbbing cock in place. It's a daunting task from a man who's nearly half the size of a ruler to perform. However, Edward handles the situation, while giving his own cock well deserved attention, like a professional who's done this a thousand times.

Moaning, Oswald grips at the Egyptian silk sheets with his other hand, trying to focus on forcing out the words to worn Edward of the heavy load that's destined to flow. “I…. Ah, uh…. I’m….” His toes curl as his manicured fingertips endlessly abuse his bundle of nerves and Edward works the head of Os’ wet shaft with his tiny tongue. Oswald would never have thought before his lover shrunk that something so small could bring him this much pleasure. “I'm g-gonna c-cum!” He finally gives clear warning as he couldn't stop cumming from happening anyhow.

Edward hears the warning and there are two things that come to mind which he can do in this odd position. He could step away and watch the floodgates of Oswald's climax open— or, stick around for the shower.

The bite sized man has always been fond of bathing in his husband's release. So, Edward doesn't move and continues to lick the tip of Oswald's dick - anticipating the warmth that will soak his entire body.

The raven haired man's skin turns a vibrant rosy tinge, every inch of his body surging with warmth, as he neared the brink of orgasm. “Ungh,” he groaned in ecstasy, closing his eyes as his balls tremble. An undeniable pulsation developed at the base of his shaft and he jerks his hips involuntarily, signaling that his release is imminent.

Edward circled the tip of his husband's cock one last time with his expert tongue, then Oswald clenched his jaw and slouched further in the bed - fingerling himself deeper. “Ughn, f-fuck, Ed!,” he grunted as his cock erupted forcefully, expelling thick, creamy gobs of cum which coats his toy sized lover with each spasm of his orgasm.

Edward has never felt so hot and sticky in his life. “Oh, God, Oswald.” Wads of cum slap him in the face and ooze down his body to pool underneath his bare feet. He steps back and watches the remaining stream squirt out and drip down to Oswald's twitching balls. Fascinating to bear witnesses so close and at this angle. This was a much better experiment than just measuring his cock.

Edward looks up to see Oswald breathing feverishly and riding out the blissful waves of his release. Ed stokes himself to the view - painting his cock in all of Oswald's cum, mixing it with his own. “I'm almost there too, gorgeous.”

Just as those words escape Edward's lips, Oswald opens his eyes and picks up the tiny man. Edward doesn't even flinch as Oswald turns him over on his stomach, safely in his large, soft palm and brings him to his lips to lick the cum off of Edward's round end.

“Oh, my!” Edward's eyes widen as he hangs loosely in Oswald's delicate grip - his arms and legs dangling freely like a rag doll. Never has he gotten his entire ass licked with just a single stroke of the tongue.

Oswald stiffens his muscle and dips it between Edward's crevice. The taste of himself within Ed’s ass caused his cock to twitch once more. He spreads the little man's cheeks with the thumb and forefinger of his free hand and closes his eyes as he gifts his husband with a proper rimming.

“Ah! Ahh!”, Edward moaned loudly with the gentle wet flicks of Oswald's tongue.

Oswald draws back for a moment and blows his warm breath across Edward's soggy surface, further stimulating the nerve endings around the little man’s throbbing ring. He then continues to eat his husband soft, pear shaped, ass.

Edward's body quivers uncontrollably and incoherent whimpering falls from his lips. He was almost at the summit of his climax before Oswald picked him up. Now, he's far over the edge.

“Oh!.... Oh!” Edward claws his nails into Oswald's hand— luckily he can't dig deep enough to hurt Oswald much— in desperation to anchor his body and retain some control, but this doesn't do anything to help. His strained cock pressed against Oswald's palm erupts lightning-quick, staining his lover's hand with the juices of his sex. "S-S-Shit! Os....Oswl-" He can't even stammer out his husband's whole name. "Fuck!"

Oswald can feel Edward vibrating on his tongue and watches him try to come down from the high of his intoxicating release.

Having Edward so delicate and vulnerable in Oswald's hand only strengthens the trust they have between them.

He rests Edward gently down on the pillow beside him and lays his head next to the tiny, cum drenched, man. “Are you alright?”, he asks, voice low and soft.

Edward's body still tremors with the aftershock of his powerful orgasm, but he manages to answer his lover without shuttering his teeth. “Yes, I'm -- I'm okay.”

“How did it feel?”

“Everything—” he takes a ruffled breath and turned on his side to face Oswald— “was greatly intensified. I think -- I think you just gave me the best orgasm I've ever had.”

“Did it take over you unexpectedly?”

Edward nods, “Yes.”

“Good.” He kisses the crown of Edward's sticky head. “You're so dirty,” he adds, lying back comfortably on the pillow. “I almost started to lick you clean like a cat.”

“I wouldn't have minded.”

Oswald beams, giggling lightly. “I know you wouldn't have, but then I thought how cute it would be for you to take a bath in the bathroom sink.”

“You just want to bathe me no matter what the method is.”

“That's true,” he says with a smirk. “You know me so well.”

“You know I do.” Edward gazes into those large green eyes before him, enchanted by the lights dancing in them. “I'm gonna hug you tightly when I return to my normal size in the morning, then I'm gonna bathe you in the bath.”

Oswald scoots closer to Ed on the pillow. “I look forward to it.”

“I already know.” Edward's eyes begin to droop and he fights to keep them open.

“Awww.” Oswald swirls his finger in Edward's hair, gently massaging his scalp. “You're so tired. That took a lot out of your little body.”

“Yeah, a lot more than I imagined.” He curls up on the pillow, snuggling against Oswald's cheek. “I just need a little rest before you start my bath.”

“Your bubble bath,” Oswald corrects him.

“Yes—” he chuckles lazily— “my bubble bath.”

Oswald cups his hand behind Edward's back to supports him against his cheek. “I love you, Ed,” he sighs blissfully and closes his eyes.

However, Oswald doesn't receive a reply from his husband - only the rumblings of tiny snoring against his face.

Oswald laughs gently, trying not to wake the living doll next to him. “I know you love me too.”


End file.
